Beauty and the Barricade
by One of The Hidden
Summary: Eponine had died. Now she's back and on the inside she's herself but on the outside she's Cosette. With a chance to rewrite her story, will she? But would she be living a lie? Will she be doomed to the same fate?


**Beauty and the Barricade**

I always knew I was going to die, everyone I suppose knows they are but when and where and how will remain a mystery until your last moments. In those moments that's when you think, think if you've been kind, harsh or cruel if you could changed anything what would it have been? Would you have been kinder to those who reached out to you; told the truth when it mattered? You also want to get a message out to the ones you'll leave behind. To tell them you're sorry or that you love them.

Death is not glorious or beautiful it's just then end or at least that's how it was for me. In the end all I could see was his face, the man who I had loved but not possessed. He loved someone else of course. Cosette was her name and she was a rich, blonde, blue eyed angel who was a beauty that I never would have been. As the pain lapped at me in waves all I could do was lie there vulnerable and with no one in the world who truly loved me. He said he had just not in that way. What a great thing to tell someone whose dying.

I wished I had been her, the blond. Maybe he would have loved me then I doubt it. In agony now I sat there barely seeing his face or hearing his words they came out cluttered and in unidentifiable masses. Now it was getting harder to breathe the current world drifting in and out from black to light. I could hear another voice a frantic voice that was now quiet and gentler. The face it belonged to was also blurry but had a halo of golden curls. I closed my eyes a brief smile of relief crossing my face as I drifted out eternally.

The world was now dark there was no heaven or hell just a void.

I don't know how long I was there in that void. Days, hours, months, years, I didn't know. I was just sitting there or standing there. One day how ever my scenery changed. My eyes that had remained closed since my trip into the void flicked. Trying their best to let the light in, at that point I thought I was going to heaven. If there was a god it was then I thought I would finally see him. I didn't.

I was lying down on something when I woke up. For what seemed like hours, I just laid there staring up at the wooden ceiling. Thinking, how and why was I here? I had died. I had been shot. I had been bleeding. Now sitting up I looked down at my torso which was free of blood. There was nothing there I was healed.

Looking up from my stomach now a room came into my vision. It was a small flat that looked like what Marius had owned. The only objects in the room were a full length mirror with gold trim. A small wooden chest embellished with floral carvings and the bed which I was sitting.

I attempted to stand up a few times and by my last attempt I was standing. Still a little wobbly I hobbled over to the chest opening the lid. I found a small purse containing some coins and a few bills. Also inside were a spare dress, coat and shoes. All of which appeared to be brand new and in tip top shape.

Shutting the chest I walked over to the mirror and what I saw shocked me. I was no longer Eponinè well I was on the inside at least. I was the spitting image of Cosette. Almost I had the hair, the fair skin but the face was not hers or mine, but my eyes were the same. They were simmering chocolate brown full of passion. It was as if I had been brought to life with a new body but the same mind.

Suddenly hundreds of thoughts flew through my mind. I could rewrite the pages of my life…..my love. But would I be living a lie? Could I be doomed to the same fate as I was in my past life? Still the thought that I could finally have a love to call my own was to tempting to resist.

I grabbed the purse, and spare clothes jammed them in the bag and left without looking back. It was time to move on explore this new world not as Eponinè but as someone else someone new.

**Well this was my first chapter in my new story! What do you think?It is kinda short and I ****apologize but what I needed to start my story off.****I would love any thoughts you may have on my story to improve my writing ect. Thanks so much for reading! One of The Hidden**


End file.
